1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to internal combustion type engines of the radial type and for achievement of improved operating efficiency thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type radial engines are that they are unduly complicated and require numerous parts which greatly increase maintenance and service costs thereof.
Another disadvantage of internal combustion engines of the known type are that they require exhaust valves, timing chains, additional cam shafts, rod bearings, radiators, belts, hoses, and usually create a positive combustion force that is in opposition to the turning drive shaft, i.e. that is they fire before top dead center of the conventional type piston.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows: Ser. Nos., 683,705; 991,933; 1,612,785; 2,084,923; 2,148,312; and 3,857,370.
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.